1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a node and a method of controlling devices connected to the node. In example embodiments the devices may be, but are not required to be, lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power over Ethernet (PoE) describes a system in which power and data are provided to a device via Ethernet cabling. FIG. 1, for example, illustrates a system 90 utilizing PoE. In FIG. 1 the system 90 includes three powered devices 50, 60, and 70 which may receive power and data from a switch 20. Typical examples of powered devices include IP cameras, IP telephones, wireless access points, switches, sensors, light controllers, and/or lights. Though FIG. 1 shows only three powered devices 50, 60, and 70, it is understood the system 90 is usable to power and control only a single device, two devices, or more than three devices.
In the conventional art, the switch 20 may receive AC power and may distribute the power to a plurality of ports 25 to power the aforementioned devices. In FIG. 1, the switch 20 is illustrated as including twelve ports 25 however it is understood that conventional switches 20 may include more than, or less than, twelve ports 25. Power from the ports 25 is delivered to the powered devices 50, 60, and 70 via conventional Ethernet cables 40.
In the conventional art, the switch 20 may include management software allowing the switch 20 to control how power is delivered to the powered devices 50, 60, and 70. For example, switch 20 may be configured to cycle power to the powered devices 50, 60, and 70. For example, in the event the devices 50, 60, and 70 are lights powered or controlled by the switch 20, the switch 20 may be configured to turn off the lights, or dim them, at times when they are not normally in use. In the alternative, the switch 20 may include a management port allowing an operator to configure the switch 20 or control the switch 20 to manage devices attached to the switch 20. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the switch 20 may include a port allowing a user 10 to connect thereto to control the powered devices 50, 60, and 70 via the switch 20. In the conventional art, the switch 20 may alternatively be connected to a network which may be accessed by a user. In this latter embodiment, the user may have access to the switch 20, and may control the switch 20 via software that may run on the network or may run on a computer the user operates.